You Were Meant For Me
by TriGemini
Summary: From Keiichi's point of view he believes that Belldandy was meant for him and here's why he thinks that. Songfic


**You Were Meant For Me**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Oh My Goddess or any of its characters. They belong to Kosuke Fujishima. Nor do I own the song **"**You Were Meant For Me" written by Arthur Freed and Nacio Herb Brown, it is from the muscial/movie Singin' In the Rain.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first time in doing a story for Oh My Goddess so go easy on me.

* * *

**(Keiichi's P.O.V.)**

* * *

_Life was a song,  
You came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through  
If I ever dared to think you'd care  
This is what I'd say to you _

* * *

Life for me had always been ordinary. Nothing exciting, no surprises I suppose one could say that I use to a humdrum life not that I was complaining. Okay, I take it back I am complaining…a little. My life is boring…beyond boring. I'm twenty-one years old and I don't even have a girlfriend, which doesn't help my situation in any case. However what can I say when it comes to girls I get nervous and things usually take a down turn when I try to talk to them. Not to mention, I happen to be short but that's beside the point. It wasn't until that day I was stuck staying behind at my dorm. If I hadn't tried to call for take-out never realizing the mistake, I had made instead. _SHE_ would in no way have been introduced into my life. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. She came through the mirror. At first, I thought I was, imagining things after all people cannot go through mirrors. However when she spoke to me, she left me quite surprised. I suppose I could be dubbed a complete moron at that precise moment. However can you blame me for reacting, like that after all it isn't everyday that you have a beautiful girl coming through a mirror and telling you she's come to grant you a wish. As usual, I just assumed this whole thing was a practical joke that the guys in my dorm cooked up. Therefore, I decided to play along and try to have a good laugh at their expense, as well at myself. So, I asked her to stay forever with me. Not really knowing what was going to happen afterwards. I realized then she was for real and life, as I knew it was never going to be the same again. A short time later, we started to get to know each other. She introduced herself as Belldandy and that she was a goddess. I had to agree with her on that she was a goddess and she was here with me.

* * *

_You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
Nature patterned you  
And when she was done,  
You were all the sweet things  
Rolled up in one_

* * *

I realized sometime later while we lived together that she was different then most of the other girls I'd met before. I also realized that her main concern while we were together was me that rather surprised me. Somehow I felt blessed having someone like her with me. At times I had to wonder if she was meant for me. What I mean is…supposed at the beginning when I was born she had been created. Perhaps since then she's been watching over me…guiding me. Even though I've had a lousy life in some view. In the end nothing has truly happened to me because maybe she was making sure I've been all right and perhaps it was time that for her to come to me. In any way she's everything I could possibly want in a girlfriend. She's sweet, caring, innocent, and yet she can be quite determined when she wants to be. Overall it makes her the vision of perfection. She truly is the epitome of a goddess. At least, to me she is with her light brown tresses, and soulful blue eyes. There is no doubt that she is from heaven, where they have sent her for me.

* * *

_You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me free  
But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me..._

* * *

Her voice will always call to me. Playing the melody of love that surrounds me whenever I am in her presence. For I'm just happy being near her no matter what. The heavens truly must have made her for me. It's the only explanation I can think of…well aside from making the mistake and calling the Relief Goddess Office instead. However, it got me where I am today.

* * *

_But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me..._

* * *

I'm happy, as I'll ever be in my entire life. Since I have someone to love me and who loves me back. So I thank the angels from above every night. Because I know that they must have sent her to me and that we both were made for each other. It had to be.

* * *

**A/N. **Was it okay. Was it good? Plz do review and tell me what you think…alright. 


End file.
